propediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Runehammer Clan
The Runehammer Clan was a primary Hill Dwarf guild active during Prologue Beta Phase A/B. During their time, they were engaged in numerous hostilities with their rivals, the Shadowforge Clan, and the surrounding Trogg Tribes. Whilst their ultimate goal was reclaiming their ancestral stronghold of Hammer's Peak, it is uncertain if they ever achieved this. About The clan is old and was known for its people being both very skilled in warfare and blacksmithing; which now is a more mixed society though. Mostly consisting of Hill Dwarves that live outside of Ironforge in Loch Modan, there still exists some in Ironforge after the end of War of the Three Hammers and more so now after the loss of the clan's settlement in Loch Modan. Proud of their clan; there exists a few number of Runehammer relatives, but all except the heritage family have either changed their surname or adapted a new through traits. There still exists other loyal families, non-families and alike. The Runehammer Clan have been a loyal clan to the Bronzebeards since before High King Modimus' death -- keeping a strong bound. The clan used to have their own settlement known as "Hammer's Peak", which now lies leveled to the ground in Loch Modan. History The clan of Runehammer stretches back to High King Modimus Anvilmar's reign, and were very loyal to the Bronzebeards and Madoran. Back then, the Runehammer's were quite known for their skill in combat -- but they were also good blacksmiths, often known to bear their own forged equipment into battle. A special sort of artifact for the clan was a golden-like rounded shield - Runehammer's Aegis. The origin to whom forged it is unknown -- other than the person used the intitals "K.L" and was presumed to be in the clan. The shield was a gift to the first Thane, Grigore Runehammer, and became a symbol of the clans greatness for centuries. War of the Three Hammers After Modimus Anvilmar died of old age and the War of the Three Hammers broke out, the Runehammers were quick to side with the Bronzebeard Clan in that conflict and fought with thunder against the other two clans, Wildhammer and Dark Iron. When the Bronzebeards won, Grigore pledged the Runehammers' allegiance, forming an even stronger bond and made sure they would always stand by their side. When Thane Grigore stood to defend Ironforge from the Dark Iron Dwarves, who had been plotting and now had unleashed their full fury on Ironforge and the Wildhammers; he fell in battle before the rest of the forces could aid. Grigore's son, Ernon, became the successor of the Runehammer clan and the Runehammer's Aegis was passed unto him. Ernon's reign would come to be much longer than his fathers and he would be known as a great leader. At the point where the armies of the Bronzebeard and Wildhammer Clans pushed back the Dark Irons, the Runehammers at their back, watched how Thaurissan summoned the mighty Fire Lord, Ragnaros, and the destruction of Redridge Mountains. Not long after that great event, Thane Ernon decided to build a mighty fortified fortress to guard the passage into Loch Modan. It became a great bastion, as through the years houses and other buildings were built around it. It was named "Hammer’s Peak", and most of the clan stayed there while some went back to Ironforge. The Second War With the Lordaeron Alliance's arrival, with High Elves, Humans and Wildhammers alike, the Ironforge Clans joined and so the Runehammers followed. While they lacked in number due to the ill defeat at Loch Modan; they were still able to provide some great acts throughout the Second War, upholding their once good reputation of being fierce warriors and were able to retake their lost home of Loch Modan. Although, with little remaining of their settlement of Hammer’s Peak, they continued to fight back the Horde along with the rest of the Alliance. At the final epic battle at Blackrock Spire, the Thane, Ernon, was unfortunately slain infront of his relatives and clan by a orc warlord known as ”the Skullreaper”. One of Ernon's oldest sons, Auro, pursued the Orc warlord and confronted him in a duel. Although Auro was able to mortally wound the warlord, the duel got interrupted before he could finish it by a pair of Orcish assassins -- fortunately, Auro got lucky, and some of his close relatives slew them before they could assassinate him. The warlord, however, got away with not only his life, but with the Runehammer's Aegis aswell. Present Day After the war was over, the body of Thane Ernon was brought to Ironforge for a ceremony by his siblings, and later brought to a tomb where the Hammer's Peak once lied. With Ernon's death, Auro became the successor of the clan -- but there was no shield to pass down to him. After the destruction they had brought to the clan and his kind, Auro vowed to slay every Orc and all that would call them allies in his path. The Explorer's Guild was founded and a new interest was brought into Dwarven society. Auro made sure to bring this to the Runehammer Clan aswell, who had taken interest in a few sites of Titan lore around Loch Modan and the Badlands. He still seeks to restore the lost Hammer’s Peak in Loch Modan and relocate the lost artifact, Runehammer's Aegis. Category:Prologue Phase A/B lore Category:Alliance Category:Dwarves